Mobile communications in today's real-time enterprise can be challenging. The problem is further complicated by changes in the workplace which have led to a more geographically dispersed and highly mobile workforce. In spite of the popularity of electronic mail (email), large numbers of people and employees still depend upon numerous other types of communications to collaborate with colleagues and drive business success. This is especially true for those in sales, service, operations and management roles who rely upon timely access to and coordination with colleagues as well as other employees, customers, partners and suppliers. Thus, communications remain an essential means of conducting business and staying in contact.
As a result of communications being so critical to business today, many professionals and enterprise employees now handle very large numbers of communications each business day. These communications can include disparate types of communications like emails, voicemails, instant messaging to name a few. Managing these large numbers and disparate types of communications consumes large amounts of time during the typical business day. For the growing number of people who spend a significant part of their day away from their offices or in meetings or other events, managing this large number of communications is highly time-consuming, frustrating and inefficient. Consequently, there is a need for communication systems that provide efficient, timely, and proactive real-time management of multiple types of communications.